The Tales of Travelers
by DoctorBadwolf
Summary: Man, I m not really good at summaries. Basically a Helsa Fanfic. Can t really explain it much better than that. Just read. I hope it s not too cliche. My first fanfic EVER! Please Review! Rated T because I m paranoid. Only a few minor cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks. This is my first ever fanfiction. I am not really an fan of Frozen, but my friends, Eleana and Heather, are really into it. Eleana has been bugging me to write this. This is for you guys!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I`ll never admit it to anyone, but my feelings for him are growing stronger every time I see him. I was forced to see him today to explain to him the terms of his execution sentence. The worst part? I am being forced to kill him. I don't know what to do. Sacrifice my kingdom, or… my true love. There. I admit it. I love him, and nobody can do anything to stop me. Please, help me. I get this… strange, but not bad, feeling whenever I`m around him. He`s like a magnet, pulling me toward him, wanting me to take the first step. To tell him that I love him, that my heart aches when I'm not right there next to him. That my palms get sweaty, and my heart beats a mile a minute when I`m near him. Dammit, I just wish that I could just let it go, or at least build up the courage to kiss him. I both love and hate that he can do this to me. I just KNOW that my true love will never die. At least, not by my own hands._

 _-Elsa_

I sat up and closed my diary. I stared at the icy blue cover with gold embroidering of my name that he had gotten me for my coronation. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted to myself that I was in love with Hans. After all, he had tried to kill me. I know for a fact now that he`s a different man. He was under a curse, and I was the only one who believed him. After all, I was under the same one when I almost killed those two men at my ice palace, out of fear. He was the one that finally snapped me out of it. And I broke his spell when I cried over my sister.

I didn't realize that I was crying until my sister came over. "What`s wrong?"

"Nothing!" I quickly replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. Luckily, Anna knew not to ask further questions, or I`d start freezing things.

"Ooookkay… wanna go down and get some food?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Nah, I`m not hungry. I just ate," I lied. In reality, I was planning to go down and stay with Hans and act "casual". Like that was going to happen.

"Oh! Okay! Tell me if you need anything! Remember, the execution`s today, so be ready in the square in an hour!" She said this way too cheerfully, and I wondered if she was actually looking forward to it. _Of course she is, stupid!_ I thought to myself. _He tried to kill both of you, and he broke her heart! Yeah, but he was under a curse! But she doesn`t know that!_ Oh my god. I was going crazy, having arguments in my head.

I dashed down the stairs to the room where Hans was staying. I slipped through the door, trying not to alert the servants of my presence in there.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"I`m not going to kill you."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "I thought you hated me. I was under a curse. I know you won`t believe me, but-"

"I do believe you. I was under the same one when I almost killed those two men at the ice palace. You snapped me out of it."

"How can you just NOT kill me? Aren`t there guards there that will make you do it?"

"We can run. The palace gates will be open. Make a beeline to the docks. I have a ship waiting there."

"Um… there`s something you need to know." He mumbled. My heart started beating faster. "I am in love with you Elsa. I love you more than the moon and the stars, and everything I believe in. Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the only one for me. YOU were the one that broke me out of the curse. I love you." I stood there for a few moments, silent. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I then did the only thing my body would allow me to do. I ran out of the doors, into the hallway of the palace.

 **Thank you so much! I hope to add more chapters soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love your feedback, and will take suggestions, (However, "wtf is dis?" does not help with my ideas.)**

 **P.S. (The requests can only be one chapter long, and I don`t do lemons. Sorry!) THANK`S SOOO MUCH! With love!**

 **~DoctorBadwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright folks. This is my first ever fanfiction. I am not really an fan of Frozen, but my friends, Eleana and Heather, are really into it. Eleana has been bugging me to write this. This is for you guys!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I`ll never admit it to anyone, but my feelings for him are growing stronger every time I see him. I was forced to see him today to explain to him the terms of his execution sentence. The worst part? I am being forced to kill him. I don't know what to do. Sacrifice my kingdom, or… my true love. There. I admit it. I love him, and nobody can do anything to stop me. Please, help me. I get this… strange, but not bad, feeling whenever I`m around him. He`s like a magnet, pulling me toward him, wanting me to take the first step. To tell him that I love him, that my heart aches when I'm not right there next to him. That my palms get sweaty, and my heart beats a mile a minute when I`m near him. Dammit, I just wish that I could just let it go, or at least build up the courage to kiss him. I both love and hate that he can do this to me. I just KNOW that my true love will never die. At least, not by my own hands._

 _-Elsa_

I sat up and closed my diary. I stared at the icy blue cover with gold embroidering of my name that he had gotten me for my coronation. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted to myself that I was in love with Hans. After all, he had tried to kill me. I know for a fact now that he`s a different man. He was under a curse, and I was the only one who believed him. After all, I was under the same one when I almost killed those two men at my ice palace, out of fear. He was the one that finally snapped me out of it. And I broke his spell when I cried over my sister.

I didn't realize that I was crying until my sister came over. "What`s wrong?"

"Nothing!" I quickly replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. Luckily, Anna knew not to ask further questions, or I`d start freezing things.

"Ooookkay… wanna go down and get some food?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Nah, I`m not hungry. I just ate," I lied. In reality, I was planning to go down and stay with Hans and act "casual". Like that was going to happen.

"Oh! Okay! Tell me if you need anything! Remember, the execution`s today, so be ready in the square in an hour!" She said this way too cheerfully, and I wondered if she was actually looking forward to it. _Of course she is, stupid!_ I thought to myself. _He tried to kill both of you, and he broke her heart! Yeah, but he was under a curse! But she doesn`t know that!_ Oh my god. I was going crazy, having arguments in my head.

I dashed down the stairs to the room where Hans was staying. I slipped through the door, trying not to alert the servants of my presence in there.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"I`m not going to kill you."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "I thought you hated me. I was under a curse. I know you won`t believe me, but-"

"I do believe you. I was under the same one when I almost killed those two men at the ice palace. You snapped me out of it."

"How can you just NOT kill me? Aren`t there guards there that will make you do it?"

"We can run. The palace gates will be open. Make a beeline to the docks. I have a ship waiting there."

"Um… there`s something you need to know." He mumbled. My heart started beating faster. "I am in love with you Elsa. I love you more than the moon and the stars, and everything I believe in. Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the only one for me. YOU were the one that broke me out of the curse. I love you." I stood there for a few moments, silent. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I then did the only thing my body would allow me to do. I ran out of the doors, into the hallway of the palace.

 **Thank you so much! I hope to add more chapters soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love your feedback, and will take suggestions, (However, "wtf is dis?" does not help with my ideas.)**

 **P.S. (The requests can only be one chapter long, and I don`t do lemons. Sorry!) THANK`S SOOO MUCH! With love!**

 **~DoctorBadwolf**


End file.
